gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Sex Wars
The ultimate battle of the sexes typed question & answer game. Broadcast Syndication - 2000-2001 Packagers Lighthearted Entertainment/MGM Television Hosts J.D. Roth Jennifer Victoria Cole Gameplay Round 1 "Land Mine" Each team is asked two questions with four answers. Three of the answers are correct, while one of them is wrong. The wrong answer on each question is called the "Land Mine". Team members take turns picking answers. Each time a correct answer is picked, the team scores 5 points. If the team picks all three correct answers before they picked the "Land Mine", they score a 5 point bonus. But if the team picks the "Land Mine" before they pick all the correct answers, the other team scores 5 points for each remaining correct answer. Round 2 "The List" Two categories are played in this round. Each category has a list of ten answers, which were all sent in to the show's website. The teams take turns making bids on how many correct answers they can name on a category. This continues until a team chose to go for the maximum of ten answers, or until a team challenges the other team to fulfill their bid. Members of the team in control of a question take turns giving answers. Giving an answer that made it to the list adds 10 points to the bank, while giving an answer that didn't locks that team member out for the rest of the category. If the team fulfills their bid before all three members are locked out, they won all the points from that category. But if all three members are locked out before the bid is fulfilled, the other team gets a chance to steal the points. One correct answer must be given in order for the steal to be successful, otherwise the points go to the team who failed to fulfill their bid. Round 3 "Men or Women" Each team member is equipped with a buzzer, all of which were not typical game show buzzers; the buzzers on the women's team are blow dryers and its sounds are cats screeching when a member of that team buzzes in, while the buzzers on the men's team look are drills and its sounds are dogs barking when a member of that team buzzes in. Hosts Roth and Cole alternate turns asking questions, and teams buzz in and guess if a question applies to men or women. A right answer earns the team points, while a wrong answer gives the points to the other team. Each question is worth 10 points, except for the final question, which is worth 25 points. Round 4 "Final Round" Each team is given three categories to choose for their opponents to answer a question from. Both teams must wager at least half their score. If a team answers a question correctly, their wager is added to their score. But if a team answers a question incorrectly, their wager is subtracted from their score. The team with the most points at the end of this round wins the game and 10 times their winning score in dollars. Music Scooter Pietch Inventor Howard Schultz YouTube Link Episodes of the Show Category:General Knowledge Quiz Category:Surveys Category:Flops